Love, Lies, and Rock 'N' Roll
by amricangrl
Summary: Macala is a California girl who moves to Canada after her mom gets a jop promotion. On her first day at Degrassi she meets Ashley Who is very nice but gives Macla one warning stay away from Craig Manning! But when she meets him its hard to stay away.
1. Love, Lies, and Rock 'N' Roll

A/N: For the people who have already read my story I just combined the chapters 1-4 for the first chapter and 5-8 for the second chapter and then 9-12 for the third chapter. ( very big chapter length wise) So if you are reading this for the first time pay no attention to the above and keep on reading! Much love!

Kristen

Love, Lies, and Rock 'N' Roll

Chapter 1

Macala was getting ready for bed and thinking about her "big day" as her mom would put it.

Her big day was her first day at Degrassi Community School.

Macala (to herself): Oh goody! I got to move again! First it was moving from Texas to California, leaving all her family behind. Now it's to Canada from California leaving all her friends behind.

Macala's mom poked her head into Macala's room from the hallway.

Macala's mom: It's 11 o'clock, you better get to bed because you don't want to be tired your first day of school.

Macala put on her fakest smile.

Macala: Ok mom. Good night.

Mom: Do you want me to tuck you in?

Macala: Mom! I am 16 years old and in the 11th grade I think I am too old for that ok?

Mom: you are never too old for anything. But ok, night sweetie!

Macala: Good night mom.

Macala's mom was about to leave but she remembered something then walked back in.

Mom: I have to go to work early tomorrow so I won't see you until after school is that ok?

Macala: That's fine.

Mom: OK, good luck tomorrow!

Macala nodded and reached over to turn out her light.

Macala (to herself): I'll need it.

When Macala woke up the next morning she was in a good mood for once! She wanted to look extra special so she took a long shower and changed her outfit five times. 

She finally decided on her favorite Paul Frank T-shirt, boot cut jeans, and a pair of black converse.

She poured her self-a bowl of Captain Crunch, ate it. Then she packed her self a lunch. Grabbed her backpack and walked the few blocks from her house to Degrassi.

It only took her ten minutes to get there. As she stood in front of the school she got extremely nervous and had to push herself to go in. She had to go to the office to pick up her class schedule and her locker number.

She walked into the main office to find a blonde woman surround by papers and files. She was franticly looking in and around the clutter.

Macala cleared her throat. The woman looked up.

Woman: oh hello there may I help you.

Macala: Yes, my name is Macala Cruz and I am starting the 11th grade today.

Woman: O yes, yes, I have your file right here.

The woman pulled out some papers and handed them to Macala.

Woman: Her is your locker number and combo, your classes, I also gave you a map of the school just in case you get lost. It's only the second week of school so you shouldn't be that far behind.

Macala: Thank you.

Woman: Your welcome.

So Macala was set to start her adventure at Degrassi. First she set out to find her locker. She found and had just opened it when it slammed shut. She thought it was some prank and was about to yell when she looked up to see a tall curly haired boy rubbing his head.

Macala: Are you ok?!

Craig: yea, I think so, don't worry my hair cushioned it. A little bit.

Macala: Sorry about that.

Craig: it's ok. I am just not used to that locker being open. My locker is just right over there (points to three lockers over) and I just wasn't paying attention... I guess.

Macala was hypnotized by his enchanting smile and his dark mysterious eyes that she really didn't what he said until he repeated the question.

Craig: Hello? What's your name?

Macala: sorry.. I must have spaced... umm. Macala... yea my name is Macala.

Craig laughed. Macala laughed nervously.

Macala: what's y..

The bell cut her off

Craig: Sorry got to run. Cya later.

Craig ran off but before he turned the corner he turned around and said my name is Craig.

She reopened her locker and rushed to put her stuff in it and hurried to her homeroom. By the time she got there the final bell rang and she was late.

Macala (to her self): Your first day of school and your late. Just say you got lost.. Yea you got lost.

With her new found confidence she walked through the door, and was greeted by a bald man.

Mr. Simpson: Well, hello. You must be Macala.

Macala nodded.

Mr. Simpson: You're late.

Macala: I got lost sorry.

Mr. Simpson: That's ok just don't let it happen again. Welcome to the best homeroom at Degrassi. (The class laughs) I am Mr. Simpson and I see that I also have you for Media Immersion next period, lucky you. Lets so who we can sit you next to. (Looks around the room) ok Macala I want you to sit down next to Ashley Kerwin. Ashley raise your hand.

Ashley raises her hand and Macala sits down at the computer next to Ashley and then introduces her self.

Macala: Hi my name is Macala

Ashley: Hi nice to meet you this is Paige, Hazel, and Ellie. (She says while pointing to each girl)

The girls wave.

Paige: So Macala where are you from.

Macala: Well I am originally from Texas but we moved to California a few years back then I just moved here a couple weeks ago.

Hazel: Wow that must have been hard.

Macala: Yea it kind of is but its ok.

Ellie: Well welcome to Degrassi

Mr. Simpson: Girls quiet please, morning announcements.

A girl's face appears on the computer screen in front of Macala, the girl talks about what is for lunch and when basketball tryouts were. But Macala wasn't paying attention all she could think about were Craig's eyes and his smile.

The bell rang and half the class got up to leave but the other half started to type away at the key board in front of them. Ashley helped Macala get started on her MI project.

After MI Ashley had P.E and then History and Macala had English then P.E so they decided to meet up at lunch.

When the bell finally rang for lunch Macala couldn't wait to go to her locker to get her lunch and also to see if Craig was at his locker.

Macala half ran half walked to her locker. When she turned the corner her heart skipped a beat because there leaning up against her locker was Craig.

He looked up from the camera in his hands and smiled. He started walking towards her.

Craig: Hey Macala!

Macala: Hey Craig.

Craig: Do you want to eat lunch together?

Macala: Sorry I am eating lunch with girls I meet during Media Immersion today sorry. But do you want to walk together?

Craig: Sure

Macala: Wait I just have to grab my lunch.

Macala grabbed her lunch and started walking with Craig.

Macala: So,What grade are you in?

Craig: 11th, you?

Macala: Same

Craig: What's your next class?

Macala: Science, yours?

Craig: Same, well her is the caf. See you in science?

Macala: Yea c ya.

Macala saw Ashley waving at her with a very mad look on her face so she hurried over to the table.

Macala: What's wrong Ashley?

Ashley: Nothing I just don't think you should hang out with him. (Points to Craig)

Macala: wh..Why not?

Paige: Because he is a two timing loser freak that's why.

Hazel: Paige?

Paige: Well it's true.

Hazel: I guess your right.

Ashley: Yea she's right, (talking to Macala now) He cheated on me with this slut named Manny and then got her pregnant.

Macala's mouth dropped.

Macala: Does she still go here?

Hazel: No after her parents found out she was pregnant they sent her to live with her aunt in the states.

Paige: No one has heard from her since last year.

Macala took a bite out of her sandwich, she watched Craig talk to his group of friends. She thought how could a guy like him do that to Ashley he seems so nice. Craig looked over and saw Macala looking at him he smiled his enchanting smile. Macala blushed. Craig waved at her. Macala wanted to wave back but she couldn't because the girls were watching her like a hawk. So she just smiled.

Marco was watching Craig look at Macala.

Marco: Looks like Craig's moving on!

Craig: Shut up Marco! I just met her today.

Marco: She's cute.

Craig: yea but look who she is sitting with.

Spinner: Uh- oh that's not good. Ashley filling her head with hatred of Craig.

Marco: What do you know about her?

Craig: Well I know her name is Macala. She is in 11th and has Science with us next period.

Jimmy: That's enough "girl talk". When should we have the auditions for the second singer in the band?

Craig: well we can have them at the garage on Saturday.

Jimmy: That sounds good. Any objections?

Marco: It has to be before 5. Because Dylan and I have a date Saturday night.

Jimmy: Ok how about 12 – 3?

Craig: Sounds good.

Spinner: yea

Jimmy: Ok I will make the flyers in MI next period if Mr. Simpson will let me.

Craig noticed Macala get up and leave she looked kind of upset so he went to go see what was wrong.

Craig: Hey guys I am ... going to go get a drink of water.

Marco and Jimmy saw who he was going after. But dumb Spinner didn't.

Spinner: Guys why is he going out there the water fountain is right behind us.

Jimmy shook his head and Marco threw a fry at his head.

Spinner (with a confused look on his face): What?!


	2. Chapter 2

  


Macala was startled by Craig's hand on her shoulder.

Macala: Craig! You scared me!

Craig: Sorry, I just wanted to talk more and you looked upset...

Macala: I am fine, I don't think we should talk because of Ashley...

Craig: Right you talked to Ashley so you know about my stupid mistakes...

Macala: Getting a girl pregnant.. Yea I call that stupid!

Craig: Well I have changed since then.

Macala: Why did you come out here again?

Craig: oh..Umm. (Craig couldn't come up with something and Macala laughed) I was just going to tell you about auditions.. My band, Downtown Sasquatch is looking for a new singer, and the audition is on Saturday. My friend Jimmy is making the flyers in MI next period so I will give you one after school... that is if you want one...

Macala: (cutting Craig off) sure that sounds good.

Craig turned around to go back into the Caf but Macala stops him.

Macala: Craig..

Craig: yea?

Macala: Wait one second

She pulls out a piece of paper and a pen from her backpack. She writes her phone number on it and hands it to Craig.

Macala: Here

Craig (surprised): oh. Thanks

Macala walks by Craig, as she is about to turn down the hall she turns and says.

Macala: Call me.

Craig: o..ok

Craig walks back into the Caf with a goofy grin on his face. Marco and Jimmy notice the paper in his hand and knows he must have got her number. But Spinner still oblivious to everything says.

Spinner: Dude, the fountain is right behind us. (Points to the water fountain)

Craig: You're an idiot Spin.

Macala sat at her desk at home. She was looking at the flyer Craig had given her after school. She looked at Craig's address it was just a couple doors down from her. She was thinking about going to the audition on Saturday. People have said she had a nice voice but she didn't want to embarrass her self in front of Craig but she also wanted an excuse to spend time with him. So she decided to take a chance.

The flyer said prepare a song. She tried to think of a song she could sing but didn't find one that appealed to her. So she decided to write one of her own.

She got up to go unpack her guitar. Her mom had just bought it for her Birthday so she only knew a couple chords. She sat on her bed and started to play a simple song then began to think of lyrics. Sometimes it came easy to her and some times it was hard. Right now it was hard for her to write.

Before she was about to come up with something good the phone began to ring interrupting her thoughts. She let her mom get it.

Mom: Macala phone!!

Macala: Who is it?

Mom: Some guy named Craig.

Macala dove next to her bed.

Craig and her talked for two hours, until Macala's mom called her for dinner.

Macala said good bye and walked downstairs to the table.

Mom: So.. Who is this Craig guy?

Macala: just a guy I meet today. (She said while eating her salad)

Mom: Just a guy huh? Is he cute?

Macala: MOM!!

Mom (laughing at her daughter's reaction): I was just asking.

Macala: (in a sarcastic tone) well if you have to ask he is rather cute.

Mom (laughing): oh..

Macala rolled her eyes.

The next day was Tuesday and Macala couldn't wait till Saturday even though she didn't have any lyrics yet.

She couldn't wait for Science because that was the only class she had with Craig and he had an excuse to stare at his out of control hair.

But Macala got a surprise during MI and Mr. Simpson's lecture about web sites preparing them for their newest project that they would be doing for the next 2 months.

When Mr. Simpson was talking there was a knock on the door.

Mr. Simpson opened the door and was surprised to see who was there.

Mr. Simpson: Craig? I never see you this early in the morning.

Craig: (jokingly) you better get used to it I am transferring.

Craig hands Mr. Simpson his transfer slip, and Mr. Simpson signs it and says.

Mr. Simpson: Well take a seat some where, I was just giving a lecture about the new project we are doing.

Craig took the empty seat by Macala. Macala was so happy that Craig was here but she couldn't say anything to him because of Ashley so she just concentrated even harder on Mr. Simpson's lecture.

Mr. Simpson: Ok where was I.. O yea, This new project will be due in 5 months, which is Febuary 14. You are going to be creating a web site on anything you want. But it still has to follow the code of conduct. It also has to have pictures, at least one audio clip and at least one video clip. You will be working in-groups of two and I will be assigning those groups. (The class groans) (Jokingly) Get over it! The groups are.. Paige and Hazel...

Macala stopped listening she was just hoping and crossing her fingers in her mind to get paired with Craig, Macala was snapped back into reality when Mr. Simpson said her name.

Mr. Simpson: Macala.... I was going to put you in a group of 3 with Ashley and Ellie but since Craig came into the class so I will pair you with Craig.

Macala was doing everything not to jump up and down and scream "YES"!!

Macala: (calmly) Ok, that sounds cool.

Craig: Great, (putting his arm around Macala) so any ideas partner?

This caused Ashley to give Craig a dirty look and roll her eyes.

Macala: (To her self) Help me........

At lunch Macala sat with Craig to talk about their project.

Craig: Any ideas?

Macala: I was thinking about doing it on your band and the auditions for the new singer.

Craig: That is a great idea! Why didn't I think of that?

Macala: (jokingly) You can take the pictures for it 'cause I hear you're not that bad.

Craig put his hand over his heart like he got shoot, and started laughing.

Craig: I am good!

Macala: Sure you are!

Craig threw a fry at her head.

Craig: Ok, back to the project, I do have some great shots of the guys from last practice.

Macala: Great!

Craig: Do you.. umm.. Want to come over and look at them sometime?

Macala: That sounds like fun! How about tonight?

Craig: Sure.

Macala: 6 o'clock ok?

Craig: That's good, then it's a date.

As soon as the words left his mouth he knew he said a very stupid thing. Macala looked shocked and then laughed.

Macala: It's a date (she said with a smile)

After that Craig didn't feel like such an idiot. Ashley saw all of this.

Ashley: They make me sick.

Paige: They would make a cute couple.

Ashley: Paige! What do you mean they would make a good couple!?!

Paige: Jeez, don't get all jealous ex-girlfriend on me, I was just say...

Ashley: (cutting her off) I am not a jealous girlfriend...

Ellie: EX.

Ashley: huh? What?

Ellie: You said girlfriend when you meant ex-girlfriend.

Ashley: No I didn't.

Paige: Yes you did.

Hazel and Ellie nod. Ashley just gets even madder then gets nervous.

Ashley: (nervous laughter because she knew what she said) You guys need to get your ears checked.

Paige just rolled her eyes.

Ashley: (to herself) Why did you say girlfriend, when you clearly meant ex-girlfriend?

You don't still have feelings for him.. NAH.. Do you?

When the bell rang Craig and Macala walked to Science together. Macala went to go sit by Paige and Hazel since Ashley and Ellie hadn't walked in yet.

Paige: You so like him. (To Macala)

Macala: No I don't.

She hoped they couldn't tell she was lying.

Hazel: Whatever!

Macala freaked out, now they knew that she like him but before she could say anything Ashley and Ellie walked in.

Ashley: Can I talk to you out in the hallway, Macala?

Macala: Sure.

Macala didn't know why Ashley looked so mad; she didn't do anything, did she? They walk outside the door.

Ashley: I thought I told you to stay away from Craig!!!

Macala: (very confused) I am, but if you're talking about lunch we were just talking about the project...

Ashley: (cutting her off) Right! You were all over him!!!

Macala: (still very confused and getting angry) You call sharing ideas all over him?!?!?!?! Ashley who do think you are accusing me of something like that and what's you're problem?

Ashley: What's my problem?! The question is what's your problem, Oh I know what your problem is your hanging out with that bum!!

Macala: Craig is not a bum!!! Sure he did some stupid things in the past to you and that girl Manny but people can change!!

With that Macala left Ashley out in the hall. She went back to her seat and picked up her stuff in such a hurry that it scared Paige, Ellie, and Hazel. She left too fast for them to say anything. Macala didn't want to talk to them about it. So she sat with Craig, Jimmy, Spinner, and Marco.

Craig: Macala?! What's wrong?!

Macala: Nothing, just got in a fight with Ashley... No biggie.

Marco: What was it about?

Macala: oh, just Craig.

Macala said it so calm that everyone's mouths dropped.

Spinner: Whoa?

Macala tried to smile to make them feel better but it didn't work, just then the bell rang and Ms. Hatzilakos told everyone to settle down. Macala was happy that she was saved by the bell she didn't want to explain Ashley and her fight it was too complicated.

Craig: (to himself) I wonder what Ashley said, she is always trying to make my life miserable. What ever it was it made Macala really upset, I will ask her tonight.

Later at their lockers 

Craig: Hey Macala are you still coming over tonight?

Macala: You keep asking me, yes!!

Craig: Can I ask you something? (Very serious)

Macala: (startled by Craig's sudden change in disposition) Yea, shoot.

Craig: What did Ashley say to you?

As he said this Ashley and the girls were coming down the hallway so he looked back at his locker and pretended to be putting books in his book bag. Ashley gave Macala a dirty look but the girls gave her apologetic looks because they don't know why Ashley is so mad at her.

Macala just took Ashley on and stared her down until Ashley turned away.

Macala: (to her self) wow your second day and your friend is now your enemy, what can happen next?

Craig: Macala... you who.. Macala?

Macala snapped out of the thoughts that were suffocating her.

Macala: What.. Huh?

Craig: Are you ok? (Macala nodded) sure? (Macala nodded again adding a smile this time) ok (Craig said a little skeptical)... so got a ride home?

Craig knew this was a sad excuse at changing the subject but he had to do anything just to get Macala's mind off of Ashley.

Macala: No, I walk. How about you?

Craig: same

Macala: Do you want to walk home together since you only live a couple doors down from me?

Craig: How do you know where I live? (Remembers the audition flyer and slaps his forehead) o yea the flyer! Let's go!

They walk to the door.

He opens the door and bows.

Craig: After you my lady. (In a really bad English accent)

Macala curtsies in return.

Macala: Why thank you kind sir. (In a really bad accent that's a cross between English and Scottish)

They both crack up laughing and continued walking down the steps.

Craig: Do you play any instruments or sing?

Macala: Well I just got a guitar for my birthday last month. But I am not that great at it right now. I also sing a little bit. What about you?

Craig: What about me?

Macala: Do you play an instrument or do you just sing?

Craig: I also play guitar.

Macala: Maybe you can teach me some things.

Craig: Sounds great! (He said a little too enthusiastically)

Craig realized that he just made himself look like a big idiot. And slapped his forehead. Macala laughed.

Macala: What was that for, you seem to be doing that a lot lately?

Craig: I just keep making myself look like a big dork.

Macala: (in a baby voice) But a cute dork! (She starts to laugh)

Craig: OH YOU'RE GOING TO PAY!

Craig starts to chase Macala around the front of the school. Little did they know Ashley was watching them and she was plotting her revenge.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I don't know what "exactly" Caitlin does so if I am wrong don't throw anything at me please. Also I don't know how old Angie so I am going to say 6. (I just watched Take My Breath Away and Craig said she was 5 so that would mean she is 8 now but I am going to keep her at 6)

Macala: Well here's my house..

Craig: So I will see you in a couple of hours?

Macala: Yea.. See ya.

Craig started to walk away.

Macala: Craig?

Craig turns around.

Macala: Do you want to come in for something to drink?

Craig: ok

Macala put the key in the lock and opened the door to an empty house. Since her mom started working with Caitlin Ryan, (Her mom is the new producer of Caitlin's show) she has been home late like every night.

Macala and Craig walked into the house Macala threw her backpack on the couch and Craig did the same. Macala walked into the kitchen and Craig stood at the doorway.

Macala: Do you want a Coke?

Craig: Yea, thanks.

Macala went to the fridge and attached with a magnet to it was a note form her mom.

Macala,

Sorry honey but I am going to be home really really late tonight. Here is $20 dollars to order a pizza or something for dinner.

Love you hugs and kisses.

Mom

Macala crumpled the paper and threw it at the trashcan and missed.

Macala: (to herself) I'll pick it up later.

Craig: What was that?

Macala: It was a note from my mom saying she will be home from work late, again.

Craig: What does she do?

Macala: She is the new producer of Caitlin Ryan's show. Have you heard of Caitlin?

Craig: (laughed) Yea, she is sort of dating my step dad Joey and she is moving in with us in a couple of weeks.

Macala: Whoa that's weird. Do you like her?

Craig: Yea Joey and her go way back and she gets along great with my little sister Angie.

Macala: You have a little sister? How old is she?

Craig: She is 6 and a pain sometimes.

Macala: (laughs) yea. Well here's your Coke. Do you want a glass?

Craig: Nah that's ok.

Macala: Did you understand the Science?

Craig: Yea it's easy. Here let me show you.

Macala: OK

Craig and Macala walked into the living room and got out their Science books and homework. Craig tried to explain it to Macala but Macala knew the material and noticed that Craig got most of the questions wrong. But she just went along with it she could redo it tonight.

Two hours later 

Craig: Do you want to go look at those pictures now?

Macala: yea-sure let me just put my book bag up stairs.

Craig waited by the front door while Macala went upstairs and came back down to write a note telling her mom where she was even though it probably wasn't necessary. A few minutes later Macala put the key in the lock to lock the door and they both went the short distance to Craig's house. Craig unlocked the door and they walked inside.

Angie: Craiggggg!! You're home!!

Joey was in the kitchen cooking dinner.

Joey: Angie, go wash your hands for dinner. Hey Craig! Who is your friend?

Craig and Macala walked into the kitchen.

Macala: Hi, I am Macala. (Reaches out to shake Joey's hand)

Joey: Nice to meet you Macala, I am Joey Craig's step dad. (Wipes his hands on the apron he was wearing and shakes Macala's hand.

Craig: We are doing a MI project, we have to create a website..

Macala: and we are doing it on Craig's band.

Joey: Sounds like fun. I had a band when I was your age it was called The Zit..

Craig: Not now. (Macala laughed)

Joey: Sorry. Oh hey Macala do you want to stay for dinner we have plenty.

Macala: Ok sounds great thanks.

Craig: We are going to the garage so I can show Macala some pictures of the band.

Joey: Ok I will call you when dinner's ready.

Craig and Macala went into the garage. Macala sat down on the couch and looked around.

Macala: So this is where your band practices.

Craig nodded while looking for the pictures of the band in a pile of stuff. He finds them and hands them to Macala.

Macala: Wow! These are great!

Craig: Thanks

Angie walked in.

Angie: Craig daddy said that he wants you to set the table.

Craig: Ok

Macala: Can I help?

Craig: You don't have to.

Macala: I want to.

Craig: ok.

Craig and Macala set the table and then Joey came out with this huge bowl of Spaghetti. So everyone sat down and started to eat.

Joey: So Macala do you live far?

Macala: I just live a couple doors down.

Joey: Oh so you're the new family that just moved here. (Macala nodded while taking a bite of spaghetti.)

Angie: Where did you move from?

Macala: California because my mom is the new producer of Caitlin's show.

Joey: That's funny, Caitlin is my g..

Craig: (laughing) I told her already.

Joey: oh

Craig and Macala went back into the garage to look at more pictures and talk about the video, for the project.

Macala: Maybe I can get Ellie to help us but I don't know if she will since the whole thing with Ashley.

Craig: Yea maybe we can get Marco to talk to her too they are pretty tight.

Angie walked in with her Pajamas on.

Angie: Craig can you come and read me a story.

Craig turned to Macala.

Craig: Do you mind waiting for a few?

Macala: No I don't mind.

Craig picked up Angie and carried her up stairs. Macala got up and looked around she flipped on a light switch and a whole bunch of lights came on, revealing a drum set, a bass, 2 electric guitars and 1 acoustic. She picked up the acoustic and took it over to the couch and started to play. Words just seemed to fly out of her mouth and she began to sing.

Macala: So I listen to you complain and then I bite my tongue in vain again as I let it slowly settle in.

Macala looked around for a piece of paper and pen. She found it and wrote the words down quickly. Then she started to sing again.

Macala: Ohhh I can only be myself. You're lookin for someone else. Heyy so what's my damage today. Don't let me get in your way.

She was about to write the down when Craig came in clapping. Macala blushed.

Craig: That was amazing!

Macala: (turning another shade of red) Really? (Craig nodded) Thanks.

Craig: It's about Ashley huh?

Macala: Yea, she just made so mad. But don't worry about it. Writing this song is good therapy. (Macala laughed)

Macala and Craig worked on the song for another hour. It was like their own little Ashley therapy session. They just got to get a lot of stuff off their chests. Caitlin had come home in the mean time and was talking to Joey when they heard the singing.

Caitlin: Is that Craig? (Joey nodded)

Caitlin: But who is that singing with him?

Joey: Her name is Macala and her family just moved into the house a couple doors down, also her mom is Melissa your new producer.

Caitlin: What is she doing over this late it's nearly 10 o'clock?

Joey: Well they are supposed to be working on a project that Snake gave them. But I doubt that song is for the project.

They both laugh and they enter the garage just as they finished the song.

Joey: Sing it again guys, please.

Macala: Ok here it goes.

Macala starts to play the guitar and then starts to sing.

Macala: I found my self-wrong again. Starin' out my window. Wonderin what it is I should've said. I found myself at home again. Waitin for the after call. From a fall out that feels like such a mess.

Macala & Craig: Ohhhhh I can only be myself. I'm sorry that's hell for you. Heyyy so what's my damage today. Don't let me get in your way. Let it out like you always do. The trouble between me and you is nothing new.

Macala: So I listen to you complain and then. I bite my tongue in vain again. As I let all just slowly settle in.

Craig: Such a pretty picture that you pain. I am so vial while you're a saint. Funny how your eyes see thick not thin.

Macala & Craig: Ohhhhh I can only be myself. I'm sorry that's hell for you. Heyyy so what's my damage today. Don't let me get in your way. Let it out like you always do. The trouble between me and you is nothing new.

Macala: You know how to give but you can't take it. It's all just a waste of time now you can save it.

Craig: No matter what I do. Is never good enough, never good enough.

Macala & Craig: Ohhhhh I can only be myself. I'm sorry that's hell for you. Heyyy so what's my damage today. Don't let me get in your way. Let it out like you always do. The trouble between me and you is nothing new.

Macala: Save your breath cause here comes the truth.

Macala & Craig: I'm over the drama of you.

Macala: (Spoken) And that's something new.

Joey and Caitlin started clapping.

Caitlin: That was great guys. You sound so amazing together! (To Macala) Nice to meet you again.

Macala: Same here.

Craig: I didn't know you guys meet already.

Caitlin: She came to the celebration lunch for her mom.

Craig: oh

Macala looked at her watch.

Macala: O wow I didn't know it was 10 o'clock already. I should go. Joey, thanks for dinner it was great. Caitlin, nice to meet you again. (Macala gives Craig a hug) See you tomorrow Craig.

Macala looked back and smiled. Craig was in a little bit of shock about the hug, Joey saw this and messed with Craig.

Joey: (laughing) Aww looks like Craigy here has a new crush.

Craig: (pushing Joey and Caitlin out of the garage) Good night, Joey.

A/N: The song is called Nothing New by Ashlee Simpson. I probably going to use Ashlee Simpson's songs a lot in the story.

It was Saturday morning and Macala was nervous. She had stayed up late writing the song she was going to perform for the audition.

Her and Craig have been spending a lot of time together, and Ashley was still mad at Macala, big surprise there, but Ellie, Paige, and Hazel still talking to her.

Macala: (on the phone with Paige) Hey Paige!

Paige: Macala?

Macala: Yea, I need a favor.

Paige: What is it Hon?

Macala: Could you come over and help me get ready for Craig's audition?

Paige: Sounds fun I'll be there in 20

Macala: Thanks! See ya (hangs up the phone)

Macala took a quick shower and blow-dried her hair, then she heard her mom call for her.

Mom: Macala Paige is here!

Macala: Ok, tell her to come up to my room!

Paige picked out a red polka-dotted skirt and a cute tank top with flip-flops. She also did Macala's hair and make up. Macala's hair was wavy and was loosely pulled back into a half pony- tail.

When Macala looked into the mirror she barely recognized her self.

Macala: Wow, Thanks Paige!

Paige: What are friends for? (They both smiled)

Paige: (looking at her watch) Macala it's 12:15 you better get going!

Macala: (Frantically) Where is my guitar? Is it tuned? I forgot my lyrics! No I didn't!

Paige: Calm down, you're going to be fine. How about you play the song for me; just pretend I'm the guys.

Macala nodded in agreement. Picked up her guitar and sang the song. Paige was amazed. This was the first time Paige has heard Macala sing. The only way Paige could describe Macala's voice was a mix of Ashlee Simpson and Christina Aguilera.

Paige: That was the best song I have heard in a long time. Who is it about? (She gave Macala a teasing smile because she knew who it was about)

Macala: You know who it is about.

Macala threw a pillow at Paige. Paige caught the pillow and placed it back on the bed.

Macala: Paige?

Paige: yea

Macala: will you come with me?

Paige: Sure let's go.

They walked the short distance to Craig's house and got in a line of about 5 people.

Paige: (In a sarcastic tone) Great turn out.

Macala laughed as she heard the ear drum bursting sounds that some poor person called singing from the garage.

Marco put his hand up to stop the guy who was singing. The guy stopped and smiled.

Marco: (Trying to let the guy down easy) Your sound is not what we are looking for, sorry.

The guy looked like he was about to cry and left.

Spinner: How many more people are auditioning?

Craig: I don't know but I hope it's over soon.

The guys were tired of hearing people sing, but then walked in Macala.

Spinner: Macala?

Macala: Hey guys, I hope you don't mind Paige sits in.

Craig shook his head. He couldn't believe how pretty she looked.

Paige: Hey hunny bee (she sat down on the couch next to Spinner and kissed him on the cheek)

Marco: Start whenever you are ready.

Macala started to play her guitar and started to sing.

Macala: (Singing)

On a Monday, I am waiting  
Tuesday, I am fading  
And by Wednesday, I can't sleep  
Then the phone rings, I hear you  
And the darkness is a clear view  
Cuz you've come to rescue me  
  
Fall... With you, I fall so fast  
I can hardly catch my breath, I hope it lasts  
  
Ohhhhh  
It seems like I can finally rest my head on something real  
I like the way that feels  
Ohhhhh  
It's as if you've known me better than I ever knew myself  
I love how you can tell  
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me  
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me  
  
I am moody, messy  
I get restless, and it's senseless  
How you never seem to care  
  
When I'm angry, you listen  
Make me happy is your mission  
And you won't stop til I'm there  
  
Fall... Sometimes I fall so fast  
Well, I hit that bottom  
Crash, you're all I have  
  
Ohhhhh  
It seems like I can finally rest my head on something real  
I like the way that feels  
Ohhhhh  
It's as if you known me better than I ever knew myself  
I love how you can tell  
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me  
  
How do you know everything I'm about to say?  
Am I that obvious?  
And if it's written on my face...  
I hope it never goes away... yeah  
  
On a Monday, I am waiting  
And by Tuesday, I am fading into your arms...  
So I can breathe  
Ohhhhh  
It seems like I can finally rest my head on something real  
I like the way that feels  
Ohhhhh  
It's as if you've know me better than I ever knew myself  
I love how you can tell  
Ohhhhh  
I love how you can tell  
Ohhhhh  
I love how you can tell  
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me  
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me...

The guys were all shocked. Paige just smiled, Macala did wonderful!

Jimmy: I think I speak for everyone when I say welcome to the band!

Marco, Spinner, and Craig all smiled. Paige jumped up and went to hug Macala. Macala caught Craig's eye and they held eye contact for what seemed like eternity but was only seconds. Craig knew the song was about him and he liked it.

A/N: The song is Pieces of Me by Ashlee Simpson. Thanks for all the good reviews please keep them coming!! Hehe

2 Weeks Later 

Macala was walking down the steps in the front of the school when she saw Ellie.

Macala: Hey Ellie! Wait up!

Ellie: Hey Macala, what's up?

Macala: Could you help Craig and I record a music video for our MI project?

Ellie: Sure I am free this Saturday. Is that ok?

Macala: Ok I already have some ideas but nothing for sure yet. Gotta run see ya later k?

Ellie: Ok see cya.

Ellie turned around and saw Ashley with, what else, a frown on her face. So Ellie walked up to her.

Ellie: Hi Ash.

Ashley: Why are you talking to that backstabber?

Ellie: She asked me to help them make a video....

Ashley: and you are?

Ellie: Yes

Ashley: Why

Ellie: (getting upset) Ashley, just because you hate Craig and Macala's guts doesn't mean I have to.

Ellie walked away with a smile on her face, she didn't even look back. Ellie felt so much better after getting that off her chest.

That night Macala was thinking about the video. She kept looking over the lyrics that Craig had given her during MI. She closed her eyes and images seemed to pop in her head. She quickly drew out a mini story line. Then she redid it 4 times. After she was done with the last one she looked down at it and was finally happy with her self.

Next Day at Practice 

Macala ran into Craig's house said hi to Joey, Caitlin, and Angie and then ran into the garage she was in such a hurry because she couldn't wait to show the guys her ideas for the video.

Macala: GUYS! (Everyone looked up because they thought something was wrong) What? (The guys shook their heads) Ellie said she could help us with the video for our MI project.

Craig: Alright!

Macala: (Walks over to Craig) Here is the story line that I drew out it took me five hours so you better like it. (She said jokingly, she hands the paper to Craig)

Craig looks over it with a smile then Macala takes it out of his hands and begins to explain it.

Macala: First shot is of Craig walking into The Dot, he is looking for someone then he sees me in a booth in the back and smiles and starts to walk over. Cuts to the band playing. Cuts back to Craig sliding into the booth then pans to me I don't look happy and like I don't want to be there. Then you hear Craig begin to sing in the background. It cuts to the band with Craig singing. Then back to us at The Dot, Craig is talking but you can't hear what he is saying, I get up in a hurry and storm through the door. Craig gets up and follows me and is trying to get my attention but I am trying to get away from him. Cuts to the band one last time then back to Craig and I on the sidewalk. I finally turn around to listen to Craig and then Craig continues to talk to me and then tries to hug me then I turn to dust. The music stops then it cuts to Craig in his bed then wakes up violently like it was all a nightmare.

Saturday Morning 

Macala walked into the garage and was surprised to see a lot of people there. There was Paige sitting on the couch next to a blonde guy with bright eyes, next to him was Marco, who was laughing at a joke the blonde guy had told. She looked over towards the "stage area" to see Jimmy tuning his guitar, Spinner talking to Craig while Craig is plugging stuff in and out. Then Ellie walked in with another guy that Macala never met.

Paige: (getting up to pull Macala to the couch) Macala this is my older brother Dylan (pointing to the blonde, Macala shook his hand)

Macala: So your Dylan, Paige and Marco are always talking about you. (Dylan just laughed)

Ellie: (turning Macala around) This is Sean. (Macala just smiled at Sean because he scared Macala)

Macala: Is everyone here? OK. I think we should do the band shots now then head on over to The Dot.

The band set up and started to play Ellie got all the shots she needed. They also decided to get the end shot out of the way. Macala, Craig, and Ellie went up to Craig's room. Craig laid down on his bed. Ellie started to film. Macala said action. Craig shot up in his bed and looked very scared. Macala was very happy with this shot and decided to go to The Dot.

Marco, Craig, and Macala went in Dylan's car and everyone else went in Paige's van. The Dot wasn't that crowded but they still had to hurry. They had two cameras, Paige had one and was recording Craig and Ellie had the other and was taping Macala. Craig walked through the door and looked around saw Macala at the back and walked over to her sat down. Started saying the lyrics, (Music: I don't know if you'll forgive me for being so blind. To how you felt. Don't ask me why I couldn't see it. It might take me years to figure out. And that's not something I know much about. But there's only one way to find out). (They could edit out the sound and add the song when they put everything together)

Macala played her part well she got up and stormed out of The Dot. They cut there. They were trying to figure out a way to record Craig and Macala walking down the street when Macala got an idea. She took Dylan and Ellie aside and they worked out a way where Dylan would be driving down the street and Ellie would film Craig and Macala walking. So that was settled, Dylan and Ellie went to go get Dylan's car, and Paige filmed Macala storming out of The Dot and Craig closely behind. (Music: Yeah Yeah Yeah)

Dylan and Ellie came around the corner continuing the filming. Macala is walking down the street trying to ignore Craig who is trying to get her attention. (Music: What I know is that I've hurt you, oh. What I know is that I suck, and what I know is that I'm sorry. What I know is that I'm a loser, yea.) Macala turns to face Craig. (Music: What I know is that I screwed up. And that I never earned your trust.)

It was down to the last shot. Macala was facing Craig and Craig reached out to give Macala a hug. (Music: And what I know is that everything I touch turns to dust) They embraced. Ellie was supposed to yell cut but no one said anything because just then Craig put his hand under Macala's chin and lifted her head up and stared into her eyes. Then Craig kissed Macala. Macala pulled back then melted into Craig's arms. Everyone didn't know what to do.

Ellie: (surprised) c..c...cut.

Spinner: Dude we said Cut!!

A/N: _Italics means they are thinking it ok?_

Macala walked quickly to the park down the street. She had her target in sight, the swings. When she was a little girl they literally had to drag her off the swings crying because she loved them so much. She finally reached the swings and just sat there.

Macala: _why am I such a loser? Why did you run? Does Craig like me like that or was he just in the moment? _

Macala was so deep in thought she didn't realize that Ellie had sat down on the swing next to her.

Ellie: Macala?

Macala: (startled) Huh? Ellie, I didn't even see you. I am so confused.

Ellie: (patting Macala's shoulder) it's going to be ok.

Macala: Why am I such a loser?

Ellie: You're not a loser.

Macala: I ran off! What girl does that after a guy she likes kisses her?

Ellie: (trying to make light of the situation) apparently you.

Macala: Not helping! Ellie, I just want to be alone, just to sort things out.

Ellie nodded and went back to The Dot.

Paige: So?

Ellie: She just wants to be alone. (Looks around) Where's Craig?

Sean: In The Dot.

Craig went back to the booth that Macala and him were at earlier. He was replaying the kiss over and over in his head and the look on Macala's face when they pulled away.

Craig:_ Way to go Manning! Yet another screw up. It always happens first your Dad, then Ash, then Manny, and now Macala. When will you quite being a screw up? _

Craig put his head down on the table yelling insults at himself in his head, until a young waitress came up to him.

Waitress: What can I get you? (In a voice that sounded like she wasn't really paying attention and didn't want to be there.)

Craig looked up, his eyes got wide.

Craig: Manny?!?! (Standing up) What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with your aunt or something in the states? Wait don't answer that, I'm so confused right now!

He slammed his fist into the table as he sat back down, scaring Manny. Manny went back to the counter talked to her boss and came back and sat down at the booth and put her hand over Craig's.

Manny: Craig..

Craig: (moved his hand) Manny you left I thought you were out of my life, after you found out you were pregnant and your family wouldn't let you have the abortion and sent you to the states, I was heart broken! I waited for a few months hoping I would hear from you but you didn't even write or.. or call!

Manny opens her mouth to say something but Craig cuts her off.

Craig: (getting louder) Wait! Let me finish! I spend half the night thinking about my son or daughter not knowing what they look like! I cry myself to sleep almost every night wondering what could have been! Do you know how hard that is... well do you?!?!

Craig was yelling by now and crying. Everyone was staring but he didn't care he had waited to say this to Manny. Silent sobs and tears were the only thing that greeted Craig after his speech.

All Manny could was stare straight ahead at the napkin dispenser.

Manny: (crying) I- I was scared Craig! I am only 15, (getting angry) I have a kid and I am only 15!

Manny puts her face in her hands. Craig feeling bad gets up and sits next to her and puts his arm around her.

Craig: Just tell me... why are you back?

Manny looked up with hurt in her eyes.

Manny: Well.. (Thinking of an answer to this question) um my family decided to take me back after a year. (She said with a slight sarcastic tone) but I can't go back because I have to work to bring in extra money for James.

Craig: (suddenly smiling) I have a. son?

Manny: Yea.

Craig: (getting confused) You named him after JT?

Manny: NO! (Rolling her eyes) I named him after my grand father.

Craig: Oh.. (Silence) When did you move back and why didn't you come see me?

Manny: last week and again Craig I was scared.

Craig: Of what?

Manny: (begins to cry again) You Craig! You!

It was Craig's turn to have hurt in his eyes.

Craig: (begins to cry again) When can I see my son? (Liking the sound of that) _My son! _

Manny: (thinking) Well my shift is over at 6. I can bring James to your place around 7. Is that ok?

Craig: That's more than ok that's great!

Craig leans over and hugs Manny.

Macala had finally come back to The Dot. She was pacing in front of Dylan's car thinking if she should go in or not. Everyone was just watching her.

Paige: Hun go in already! Craig's waiting in there for you, everything's going to be ok.

Macala took a deep breath turned and smiled at everyone and walked into The Dot. She saw Craig in the corner and was about to yell his name when she realized he wasn't alone.

Macala: _ Who the heck is that? _

Macala sees Craig lean over and hug and kiss the mystery girl on the cheek. Macala was about to cry, she started backing up towards the door, she backs up into a table knocking a chair over causing Craig and Manny to look up. Macala started crying. Craig got up fast leaving Manny sitting at the booth. Macala turned around and ran out the door. Craig ran after Macala then Manny got up and ran after Craig.

Craig: (yelling as Macala and himself go out the door) Macala it's not what it looks like!

Macala ran faster, Craig stops and turns to his very shocked friends.

Sean: What did you do this time?

Manny walks out of The Dot looking down at her feet, everyone's eyes get wide and Paige gasps.

Paige: Manny?!

Spinner slaps his head.

Spinner: Not again!

Manny: (looks up) Hi guys, don't look so happy to see me (trying to make light of the deafening silence.)

Ellie: because we're not.

The whole group went walking in Macala's direction. Macala was trying to catch her breath. She didn't even realize where her feet had taken her until she saw the swings again.

Macala: _ You go to find a new comfort spot!_

She turned and saw Paige, Spinner, Ellie, Sean, Marco, and Dylan coming with Ellie in the front.

Ellie: Figured we'd we find you here.

Macala quickly wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and let out a little laugh.

Marco and Dylan went and sat on the swings next to Macala. Dylan put his arm around her and Marco took her hand. Paige dug through her purse and handed Macala a Kleenex.

Everyone being so nice to her made Macala cry even harder.

Macala: (sobbing) I'm so sorry.. (Sob)... sometimes I get so weird.. (Sob) I even freak myself out.

Everyone laughed.

Macala: Who was she though?

Paige: (going towards Macala) Hun, that was Manny.

Macala: (confused) _That sounds familiar. _

Suddenly something clicked and Macala shot straight up causing Dylan and Marco to do the same.

Macala: (yelling) The Slut?!?!

Ellie and Paige nodded.

Macala started to walk away. The others started to follow her. Macala turned around.

Macala: Guys I am glad I have friends like you, but I'm sorry I need to do this my self.

Spinner: Oh come on I want to see some major Manny butt kicking. (Paige slapped the back of his head)

Macala: (laughing) It's not Manny's butt I'm going to kick, it might be Craig's though. His got a lot of explaining to do.

Macala walked back to The Dot.

Marco: (laughing as he sat back down on the swing) Hey Dyl come push me.

Dylan: (rolling his eyes) Aren't you a little too old?

Marco: (pretending to think about it) Nah!

Dylan: (laughing) That's why I love you.

Dylan walks over to Marco and kisses him on the head and starts to push him.

Paige: Aww how cute.

Spinner: Whatever!

Paige runs over to the swings.

Paige: Spin come push me too!

Spinner: Do I have to?

Paige gives him puppy dog eyes and quivers her bottom lip.

Spinner: (frustrated) Oh fine!

Ellie: Let's go down the slides, Sean.

Sean: That's not my kind of thing.

Ellie: (dragging Sean over to the slides) It is now!

Macala reached The Dot and saw Craig sitting on a bench with his face in his hands. Macala walks over to him and gives him a huge hug. Craig looks up very scared.

Craig: Macala.. what are you doing here?

Macala: apologizing. I am such a loser for running away. But please explain Manny.

Craig: (with a pained look on his face) What do you want to know?

Macala: Everything

Craig: (sarcastically) Do you have awhile?

Macala nodded and sat back into the bench.

Macala: Shoot.

Craig turned to Macala and just started to tell her everything from the beginning.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thank you StorytellerD and Cutiepye for the encouraging reviews!! I tend to get my writing done in Algebra these days. **Thinks and strokes chin** Sorry that it's short but.. blah blah... writers block... blah blah.. You get the picture. Ok I am in a weird mood so let's go!!!

Ashley's Words 

Chapter 14

Ashley watched as her words slapped Manny in the face. Ashley smiled as she took a piece of paper out of her pocket.

Ashley: By the way I need 4 cheeseburgers, 3 orders of fries, and 1 order of onion rings.

Manny was thinking about Macala and how it was just like what had happened almost a year before. Then Ashley snapped her fingers.

A: Hello? Did you hear me? Manny?

M: (shakes her head) Yea, 4 cheeseburgers, 3 fries, and 1 onion ring.

She said as she wrote it down on the notepad she took from her apron. She then rushed into the kitchen to put in Ashley's order. Ashley sat down at the counter with a huge grin and then turned towards the window just in time to see the group minus Ellie and Sean, She followed Craig and Macala with her eyes then she notice Macala slip her hand into Craig's hand.

Ashley let her anger get the best of her and she slammed her fist down onto the counter. Which knocked over the old guy's coffee cup, sending the cup and its contents crashing to the floor. The guy looked up very scared.

A: I am so sorry! (She said in a very embarrassed tone)

Old Guy: You're Crazy!

He put a ten-dollar bill on the counter and got up and left. Manny came out of the kitchen with the paper bag with The Dot printed on it and held Ashley's food.

Manny: (with a shocked look) W..What happened?

Ashley: (with a fake smile) Just a little accident.

Manny handed Ashley the brown bag, in exchange for a twenty. Manny then hands Ashley $3.58 and Ashley left still upset.

A/N: I don't know if this is going to confuse anybody but this is going to be before Ashley sees Macala and Craig, in other words the events leading up to the hand hold. I did this in an earlier chapter, where Macala walks in on Craig hugging Manny. I just wanted to clear that up if there was any confusion.

Craig caught up with Macala at the park.

Macala: Paige, where's Sean and Ellie?

Paige: They probably went to rob a bank with Jay and Alex. (Macala looked confused) Kidding, just kidding. They had to meet Jay and Alex somewhere.

Macala: Ok?.. (Having no clue who these people were)

Craig: Well, guys... uh

Everyone stopped playing and came over to Craig and Macala.

Craig: Well as you know Manny is back and so is my son.. James (Paige squealed with delight and then opened her mouth to ask a question and Craig beat her to it) and no he is not named after JT. (Paige looked relieved)

Macala: Who in the world is JT?

Paige: My sweet potato! (Spinner rolled his eyes)

Macala: (looked even more confused)

Spinner: He is the annoying mascot and that's Paige's **Annoying** pet name.

Paige hit Spinner on the shoulder and then said to Craig.

Paige: Craig? You were going to say?

Craig: Well Macala and I were going to ask Dylan if he could drive us to the mall and..

Macala: (cutting him off) and we wanted you guys to come to pick some things out for James.

Dylan: Let's go!

They all started walking towards The Dot and the cars. Marco shivered and Dylan put his arm around him. Paige reached for Spinner's hand and held it. It took Macala the time from that point to the front of The Dot to have the courage to slip her hand into Craig's hand. Craig pulled back in surprise. Causing Macala to look away in disappointment, Craig looked down at her and saw her face, then he reached for Macala's hand and squeezed it to comfort her. Macala looked up and smiled. Paige tugged on Spinner's sweatshirt to get his attention. She then pointed to Craig and Macala. Spinner shook his head and said.

Spinner: I hope this one lasts.

A/N: I am probably making people mad with all of my little notes but you know what I say O WELL. HAHA sorry jk. I love typing little notes. It makes it feel more personal I think, like the author is talking to you, not just like well here is the story **gives story **Well I like to talk to you guys! If you find that annoying, say something, I may stop or I may not evil laugh inserted here. Luv ya guys, remember to review, maybe some candy will be handed out!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I am so sorry I haven't updated in like 2 months, I have been super busy! Well the computer ate some of the beginning of the last chapter so here is what happened. Ashley goes into the Dot sees Manny starts talking to herself the guy next to her thinks she is crazy, and she tells Manny that Macala stole Craig away from her.

The Meeting

At 6:45 they all came in the house with five big bags in hand. Filled with toys, blankets, an outfit or two. Craig was so happy that he was finally meeting his son. He had been waiting ever since she left for this one moment. They went into the kitchen, surprised her stopped and said.

Craig: Emma? Where's Joey?

Emma: Hey Craig.. umm.. Joey went with Caitlin to a last party at the station. He couldn't get ahold of you so he called me to watch Angie.

Macala stepped in to find out what was taking him so long and to ask where she should put the bag she was carrying.

Craig saw her and quicky introduced Macala to Emma.

Craig: Macala this is Emma, Angie's babysitter, Emma this is Macala she just moved here.

Macala quickly put down her bag and went to shake hands with Emma.

Macala: Nice to meet you Emma.

Emma: What's in the bags?

Craig: (Smiling like a lunatic) Stuff for my son. (emphasizing the word son)

Emma: (very confused) huh?

Craig: Manny's back!

Emma: (Backing into the counter) Wow, I can't beleive it, really?

Craig and Macala nodded and Craig looked at his watch.

Craig: She's going to be here any minute.

Emma: Double wow, (quickly) well you're here now, Angie is upstairs playing. So I should go. Very nice to meet Macala.

Craig: (cutting her off) why won't you stay?

Emma: (shaking her head) No I can't, I have this.. this.. essay for Kawn that I have to write.

She gathered her things from the kitchen table and headed for the door but Paige stopped her in mid stride.

Paige: Hun, why don't you want to stay she was your best friend.

Emma: We weren't the best of friends when she left. But I did try to talk to her before she left but she didn't want to listen and left. So why should I try?

Paige: I still think you should stay.

Emma: (Silent for a few seconds looking from face to face) Well ok... (she put down her stuff) what did you guys get?

Craig got all happy again and began pulling out blue blankets and musical blocks. You could tell that Craig was truly happy now. Few minutes later Manny showed up with James. Craig couldn't wait to hold him. After Paige, Spinner, Dylan, Marco, and Emma had seen James they left to leave Craig, Manny, and James alone they left. Macala got up to leave but Craig looked up with pleading eyes and asked her to stay.

Macala couldn't believe this he was begging her to stay. She sat down again but across the room. She stared at Craig holding James. James looked alot like Craig. James had the same dark curly hair, that was sticking out at odd angles, that made Macala laugh. He had Manny's dark eyes but Craig's light skin. He was wearing a baby blue onesie, he was a sleep and looked so peaceful. Craig stood up and gave him to Manny.

Craig: Going to get my camera, be right back.

As soon as Craig let go of James he began to cry. Craig reached to take him back but Manny told him to go. So Craig ran quickly to his room. Manny began pacing with James gently rocking him. But he wouldn't stop crying. Macala got up.

Macala: Is there anything I can do?

Manny: No!

Manny shot back with such a response that it startled Macala.

Macala: (defeated) Ok, I'll go look for Craig to see what's taking him so long.

As soon as she said this Craig came running back.

Macala: (under her breath) thank you craig!

Craig: Still crying? (Manny nodded) I know why, he wants to be with his Daddy!

He said in a baby voice, Macala and Manny began to laugh. But Manny shot her a dirty look and made Macala stop laughing right away. Manny handed James to Craig and James stopped crying and went back to sleep.

Craig: (whispering) I got the power!

Manny laughed but Macala was quiet. Craig looked disapointed that Macala didn't laugh.

Craig: Macala come over..

Manny assuming that he was going to ask her to take a picture of them began to smooth her hair.

Craig: Come take a picture with James and I. (To Manny) You remember how to use it right?

He nodded towards the camera. Manny nodded and stood up quietly while Craig scooted over ever so gently on the couch to make room for Macala. Macala reluctnly sat down. Craig looked up at the camera and pulled Macala closer to him and Macala looked up into the camera.

Manny: Say cheese (trying to hold back a tear)

Craig & Macala: (Smiling) Cheese!

A/N: Sorry for any spelling mistakes and for it being so short!


End file.
